Tormenta
by Vash Zwingli
Summary: GoenjixFubuki. Una tomenta tiene aterrado a Fubuki, pero alguien llegara para tranquilizarle.


Tormenta

Los truenos resonaban en cada rincón de la caseta del club de futbol donde se había refugiado, todos se habían marchado a casa hace rato, todos menos el que sentado en un rincón se abrazaba así mismo tratando de escapar de ese sonido que le aterraba.

El sonido de los truenos era igual al de una avalancha, igual al de la fría nieve que le había robado todo en cuestión de instantes. Apretó el agarre sobre si mientras pegaba todo lo posible sus rodillas al pecho.

Se sobresalto al sentir un brazo rodearle los hombros, pero no es extraño, no había necesidad de preguntar quién era. Siempre, desde aquel día en el puente, acudía a su encuentro para tranquilizarle en medio de las tormentas. Se pego a su protector refugiándose en el calor que este le brindaba, en ese momento no le importaba nada más, pero sabía que cuando la tormenta pasara el sonrojo en sus mejillas seria comparable a las llamas del delantero de fuego.

Un trueno resonó con mayor intensidad, y ahora sus manos se dirigieron a su bufanda como si con ello quisiese invocar a su familia para que le brindase algún consuelo. Goenji noto las acciones del peliblanco deduciendo que debido a la intensidad de la tormenta, esta vez un simple abrazo no sería suficiente para calmarle.

De un movimiento atrajo al chico de hielo hacia el apoyando su cabeza con suavidad en su pecho, Fubuki sintió el calor de sus mejillas sonrojadas antes del momento previsto y todo a causa de las acciones del rubio, su corazón latía aceleradamente como cada vez que este estaba cerca suya. Una de las manos de Goenji acaricio los cabellos claros del menor que levanto tímidamente la cabeza, sin cambiar un ápice su expresión el chico de fuego acerco de forma lenta su cara a la del otro juntando sus labios en un suave beso.

Al principio no sabía qué hacer, a la presión de los labios de Goenji sobre los suyos le había dejado paralizado, soltó su bufanda sustituyéndola enseguida por la camiseta del rubio. Cuando noto a Fubuki más relajado se atrevió a llegar un poco mas allá, abrió los labios dejando salir su lengua que acaricio con lentitud los labios contrarios incitándole a abrirlos, el peliblanco notaba como sus mejillas se tornaban de un color aun más intenso y un escalofrió recorría todo su cuerpo. Tal fue la sensación de la lengua de Goenji chocando con la suya que le hizo cerrar los ojos, hizo un ademan de separarse, pero la mano del rubio en su nuca se lo impidió.

El beso se volvía mas y mas apasionado e intenso por momentos, llego un punto en el que Goenji fue empujando a Fubuki con su propio cuerpo hasta quedar los dos tumbados sobre el suelo de la caseta, se separaron tras unos minutos, ambos sonrojados y con la respiración agitada, el rubio se apoyo sobre sus codos quedando ambos cuerpos muy juntos, Fubuki soltó un jadeo, momento que no fue desperdiciado por el otro para volver a unir sus labios. NO paso mucho tiempo hasta que ambos se separaron y se quedaron mirando por un instante, entonces el peliblanco cayó en la cuenta de algo.

-La tormenta... ha parado- dijo viendo la luz del crepúsculo que se colaba por la ventana, ni siquiera había notado cuando la tormenta había terminado y sabía que era por la cercanía del rubio, siempre que él estaba cerca toda su atención se centraba en su persona y el resto quedaba en un plano secundario.

-Si- contesto tranquilamente besándole la mejilla. Se levanto tendiéndole una mano para ayudarle- ¿nos vamos?

Fubuki acepto enseguida la mano que le ayudo a levantarse, ambos salieron de la caseta y caminaron juntos hasta que llegaron al punto donde debían separarse, se habían pasado todo el camino en silencio sin decir una palabra.

-Goenji- llamo el peliblanco- lo de antes…

-No lo olvides- dijo con simpleza mirándole- porque lo volveré a hacer- El chico de hielo le miro sorprendido un momento pero esa expresión cambio rápidamente a una sonrisa para después darle un beso en la mejilla.

-No quiero olvidarlo, vuélvelo a hacer- pidio con su sonrisa inocente que esta vez fue correspondía por Goenji.

-Como quieras…- Se inclino volviendo a juntar sus labios en un beso que no duro mucho pero que estaba cargado de sentimientos.

-Goenji…Gracias…Por todo.

Fin


End file.
